pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Seto's Cool Kami Jewel Live
Main Information * Idol: [http://pripara-idol-academy.wikia.com/wiki/Seto_Vessalius Seto Vessalius] Form: Idol Appareance * Coord: Triangle Coolest Coord * Cyalume Coord: Rosette Jewel Cool Cyalume Coord * Song - Too Cool (Camp Rock) * Stage: Moon Cathedratic Palace hbfgjnmhgmg9-22_21-33-27-195.jpg Before the live Moffun: Well, time for you live Seto~Moffu Seto: Yeah, today I will go with the Cool one. Megane: Okey Seto, please scan the amount of tickets for your coord. You can also scan your Friends Ticket. ~Pripara Change~ Meganee: This coord can be expressed simply as Cool, Cooler and Coolest, a perfect combination. Seto: Triangle Coolest Coord! Live ~On The Stage~ The music start to sound as the same time a Cold and full of mirror's andsilver jewellry appears around Seto. '-I'm too cool for my dress, these shades don't leave my head Everything you say is so irrelevant -You follow in my lead, you wanna be like me -But you're just a wannabe, love it or hate it' Then, Seto's Kirara appears starting to shine bright and bright as he continued singing. '-I can't help the way I am -Hope you don't misunderstand' ~Chorus~ '-But I'm too cool, too cool -Yeah, I'm too cool to know you -Don't take it personal, don't get emotional -You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you' '-You think your hot but I'm sorry you're not -Exactly who do you think you are? -Can't tell you what that you haven't got -When we walk into the room I'm too cool for you' Just after say that he went to the centre of the stage. '-Making Drama, Switch On!' A kaleidoscope floats down to tSeto and he looks through it. The Camera zooms in on his eye momentarily before switching to a room of mirrors. -'You see some are born with beauty, brains and talent -And they got it all -While others have to try all their lives -Still they never get the call' Two other Setos appear behind the mirror, and float upward before separating. Together they talk and float up into the air. The scenery changes to that of a kaleidoscope image of the three Setos theme color and symbols while the three hold hands to form a triangle. -'Secret Wonderful Scope! Ep_92_9.png '-That's the difference between you and me obviously -I'm a natural, I'm the real deal -I can't help the way I am -Hope you don't misunderstand''' '-Cyalume Change!' Says and changes into his Cyalume coord while his aura is fulling all the stadium. '-But I'm too cool, too cool -Yeah, I'm too cool to know you -Don't take it personal, don't get emotional -You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you' Everyone is shocked by his beauty and cool aura. They can't say anything for his beauty. -'Too cool, too cool -Yeah, I'm too cool to know you' T''hen he makes a prism jump.'' ~Prism Jump! Seto starts the jump by drawing a star using his hands in the air. He punches through the center of the star with his hands and shatters the it into smaller pieces of itself. The stars sparkle as he jumps a pose '-Sparkling Future Star!' ' RINNEFuturestar.png ' -'Don't take it personal, don't get emotional -You know it's the truth I'm too cool for you' And finished blinding all the audience. Category:Xesc13primero Category:Seto Vessalius Category:Seto's Shows Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPrincess